


And I feel it falling apart

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-08
Updated: 2004-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:52:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

She came because the Manor is gone, because this should be her home, and now they're standing in front of the tapestry, both tiring of argument. Her hair is corn silk falling in her eyes and maybe it's better that way. If he had to look, if he had to see into the depths, he'd fall into her. She's ice and darkness and that's what he deserves. He's Dark, after all, and if he falls into her he can fall past all this, fall through the Veil, fall to _him_.

It's been so long since his schoolboy fumbling with girls, before him. Narcissa is different, sharp and strong. She commands him, fast hands and tongue and teeth. His body answers her without his permission, but that's nothing new. His flesh and his heart have always been at odds.

She could break him, but he's broken already, and tomorrow he'll press his fingers against the bruises. Tonight he holds her up, responds with pain, not passion, driving her back the wall, cries over the voices of the portraits. After, she slips away. He closes his eyes and brushes his fingers across the cloth until he finds the spot, ragged and empty.


End file.
